


C is for Competition

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Competition, Couch Cuddles, Except not because there is allusion to, I barely mention school, I can write other ships, I can't help myself, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin - Freeform, M/M, OTP free, is it really though, look at that, not discreet, so specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: "You want me to pet you?""It's not petting!""Sure, and you're not pulling puppy eyes on me right now.""They're not puppy eyes!"(Or Bin can be a jealous boyfriend and Dongmin indulges him sometimes [+Socky's first kiss])





	1. C is also for Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> What are these titles? Anyways, a drabble.

"Are they looking?" Bin's voice is difficult to understand, what with his whispering. His cheek, squished against Dongmin's shoulder, is no help for his diction either. Dongmin huffs a quiet laugh, trying his best to purse his lips and keep a smile at bay. His eyes shoot up from the book in his hands, sneaking a quick glance at the couple across the room.

They haven't changed positions. Minhyuk sits on the couch, chin resting lax on Sanha's shoulder. The maknae himself sits on a tiny bit of cushion, snug between Minhyuk's legs. He's been explaining some story for the past half hour, wild gesticulations painting a picture for his boyfriend behind him.

Dongmin would be surprised if Minhyuk understood any of it.

As the minutes passed, Dongmin caught a confusing array of words that didn't seem to make any sort of sense once strung together. A serene smile still sat, fixed on the dancer's face, though. Dongmin just assumed that the boy was enamored enough by Sanha to at least pretend he was interested.

It's a sweet picture to be honest.

His eyes return to the page, staring at the same sentence he's been reading since the younger couple arrived.

"No, not yet Bin." Some aggravated groan comes out from his side, muted as to not disturb the other pair. Dongmin can't decide whether to smile or roll his eyes. He settles for both.

The day had been going really well, in a way they rarely got to experience as overworked students. With one glorious day of no classes or club or jobs, the roommates split up—each ready to take advantage of the long day ahead. Dongmin and Bin didn't check on where the others went, instead focused on keeping the apartment to themselves. With a book in hand, a warm blanket, and an even warmer body beside him, Dongmin had a pretty wonderful afternoon.

He had just noticed how low the sun sank in the sky when the front door opened. A sharp squeak of metal was enough to startle him; the jolt of his body waking up Bin, who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. The youngest of their group suddenly sprinted in, a novelty hat on his head and numerous toys in his arms. The pair didn't have a chance to ask how his day had been before he dashed into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Silence.

The door opened again, much slower this time. Rustling in the entryway signaled another return. This time it was Minhyuk who shuffled in, steps a bit sluggish. Dongmin would take the fond smile on his face to mean he'd had a nice day though.

A rattling crash sounded from Sanha's room, enough to turn all heads in that direction. The door opened a moment later, a shy head poking out with an apologetic grin. That is, until he saw Minhyuk. His expression changed at once, a bright as day smile lighting his face as he took off once again. Dongmin winced at the impact.

Sanha had crossed the room in the blink of an eye, jumping onto the figure in the hallway. His whole body wrapped around the other in a hug, shouting endless thanks that had Dongmin saying a quick prayer for their ears. Minhyuk teetered for a very scary second, but was quick to regain his balance. He held onto Sanha's waist, just above where the maknae's legs wrapped around him. A tinge of color added life back to Minhyuk's face.

Once Sanha had finally finished his babbling, he dropped to the ground. With a matching set of dorky smiles on their faces, Dongmin felt safe assuming they'd had a nice time together.

"Humph." The noise was just loud enough to be heard.

As the kids moved their love-fest to the couch, Dongmin turned to his own boyfriend. He looked very cute with a pout on his face. That'd be enough to get a dopey smile on Dongmin's own face, but he knew that would only cause Bin to sulk even more.

Moon Bin was kind of the jealous type.

Not in the sense that he'd keep Dongmin from interacting with others; he just had a firm belief that the two of them made the perfect couple.

And Dongmin wouldn't disagree, but others could have their moments now and again.

~~~

"We're cuter," Bin's voice was low, eyes unwavering as he stared across the train.

Dongmin knew that's what Bin had been staring at.

A pair of students sat across from them. The one on the left was a student in Bin's dance theory class; Dongmin recognized him from some project they'd worked on at their place. It looked like he'd changed his hair, blond now a dusty brown. His fingers were laced with someone of another familiar face. It looked like the student aid in Sanha's choir class, some graduate vocal major working with the undergrads for some extra cash.

Though they hadn't made a sound, they weren't exactly discreet. Bin's classmate had been pulling a series of...interesting faces on their way towards the campus. This was obviously having some affect on his friend, if the crinkles by his eyes meant anything. The hand not currently occupied flew to cover his mouth once the other boy's eyes crossed.

Dongmin was incredibly thankful that their stop came just as the one on the right lost their little game. His hands were both over his mouth now, trying to muffle high-pitched laughter. The boy on the left just looked on, grinning proudly with more than a hint of affection in his eyes.

It was adorable.

And Dongmin did _not_ want to see what Bin would do to top that, especially on a public train. His boyfriend was almost fully in his lap as it was. So once the train stopped, Dongmin was quick to slide Bin off and pull him out the doors.

It had taken at least three times the normal amount of kisses to get Bin into class without a frown on his face.

~~~

Bin is a competitive person, and that can be a great quality. It brought steel to his eyes when he studied, intent on making top of the class. It lit fire in his movement, adding heat to his dance and usually Dongmin's face as a result. It was a part of Bin as a person, and a part Dongmin loved as much as the rest of him.

He _really_ had to learn how to lose with grace though, because trying to out-cute the equivalent of actual babies was not going to work in his favor.

It seemed that Dongmin would have to step in before things got out of hand.

His hand moves slowly, discreetly, oblivious to his boyfriend and the couple he's fixated on. He pulls his arm up Bin's torso, from where it once rested on his waist, closer towards his own shoulder. Without a sound, he's tucks a piece of stray hair behind Bin's ear and gently begins to run his fingers through the soft mess of strands.

The reaction is almost instantaneous.

It's as if Bin is melting. The muscles in his arms—once tense with the need to cling as close to Dongmin as physically possible—are relaxing, going limp due to Dongmin's ministrations. He's slid down a few centimeters; no longer fighting to keep his head on Dongmin's shoulder, despite how uncomfortable their position had made that. His laser-focused gaze has glazed over, eyelids fluttering every few seconds.

This is one of Dongmin's favorite things, and Bin's too if that weren't obvious.

Sure, friends had referred to Bin as a 'puppy-cat' before, but they probably didn't know the full extent of it.

~~~

Dongmin didn't mean to find out whatever he did; it just happened. Another quiet night in; the pair of them just enjoying each other's presence. Bin had taken to playing with their hands at times like that. It was cute how engrossed he got in the activity when left with nothing else to do. Both lying in the same bed, Bin half on Dongmin's chest and fiddling with his right hand. Dongmin would usually watch, smile to himself, maybe daydream a bit. He changed it up that day.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. It wasn't the strangest thing to play with your partner's hair; many people even enjoyed it. Whatever the reason, Dongmin brought his left hand over and started combing his fingers through Bin's bed head. He didn't pay mind to Bin's reaction, until he noticed the lack of movement in his right hand. That was weird, but also _what's that noise?_

When Dongmin finally looked down at his chest...he was confused to be honest. It was like Bin had fallen asleep, but not quite? His eyes were lightly shut, breathing slow and even, but there was the faintest smile resting on his lips. And he was...was he _purring?_ Dongmin couldn't quite confirm because whatever the sound was got interrupted by a faint whining. Bin's eyes scrunched up, disappointment on his face.

Dongmin started to worry. Was Bin having a nightmare? Should he do something? What-

He got some sort of answer when Bin's hand grabbed loosely onto his own, the one above Bin's head that had stopped moving at some point.

So did he want-?

Dongmin started up again, massaging at the other's scalp and smoothing back the loose hairs. Bin was calm. Dongmin kind of wanted to question Bin to be honest; that was probably the student in him speaking. Instead he kept up with the petting, observing his boyfriend's blissful state that eventually transitioned to a serene sleep.

He carefully removed his hand, resting it on the center of Bin's back once he saw no resistance or chance of waking Bin up. He stared for a moment, pensive. It seemed like Bin enjoyed it, right? He didn't just hypnotize his boyfriend, did he? After a few whispered calls and a couple pokes, Dongmin decided to just wait it out.

He shifted down to lay fully on the bed, carefully as to not disturb Bin. Then he shut his eyes and let the lull of Bin's breath guide him to sleep. He'd be able to get whatever answers later, when they were both awake.

~~~

As it turned out, Bin didn't know that was something he liked. Yet every time Dongmin tried it, the same putty-like Bin was achieved. It got to the point where Bin would even ask him to do it.

("You want me to pet you?"

" _It's not petting!_ "

"Sure, and you're not pulling puppy eyes on me right now."

" _They're not puppy eyes!_ ")

Dongmin had to admit, the motion had become soothing to him as well. The steady back and forth rhythm and constant warmth of a nearby body made petting a regular pastime for the two. A perfect solution to a lazy day or hyperactive Bin. You could say Dongmin took the slightest advantage of it.

Like now.

Bin's body is basically that of a rag doll, draped over Dongmin and almost slipping off the couch. He got Bin to stop glaring at the kids, but now Dongmin is stuck with a bit of a difficult situation. Either he stops the petting, and has to face a grumpy, sleepy Bin or-

"Okay, okay. We get it. You're adorable. Get a room."

Dongmin looks up to see Minhyuk making a face at them; his hand shielding Sanha's eyes. He doesn't quite know how long their story's been finished or how long they've been watching, but it looks like he'll be going with option two.

He gingerly slips off the couch, tugging Bin with him. The movement forces some awareness to come back to Bin's eyes. It's not a lot, but it's enough to let Dongmin drag Bin over to their bedroom. He's just able to get Bin into the bed before his stamina runs out. Bin doesn't even need to be pet anymore; he's out like a light. Dongmin slips away to change, eye starting to droop as well. When he finally gets into bed, pushing Bin out of his space, he has one last thought.

When Bin wakes up, he'll be happy to know they won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My resolution is to expand my writing a bit. I was intending to post an angsty Myungjin, but it's actually becoming quite the behemoth. And I wanted to get something out before school bombards me, so have some Binu and Socky while you wait~
> 
> I've actually got a bit more written, but it didn't quite fit the flow of Binu, so I'll add that on as an optional bit. It is very late right now and I have school so apologies in advance for errors in the story. 
> 
> Hope I didn't ruin the holy ship. Sorry Binu shippers. I tried. 
> 
> And please, if you've got anything to say, comment down below. I'd really, really appreciate it!


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Sanha stay in the living room once their hyungs are gone, for reasons.

"Finally," Minhyuk groans, slouching into the couch and subsequently knocking Sanha onto the ground. A yelp covers the dull thud of behind meeting floor. Sanha turns around to pout up at his boyfriend, but turns back towards the floor like he didn't see what Minhyuk was doing. Sanha's hands go to cover his ears, as if that would hide the reddening skin. Minhyuk's hand grabs his before he can act.

"You promised." Minhyuk's other hand is in the same place, tapping twice on his own cheek to emphasize the point.

Sanha already _knows_ that. And it's not like he's _avoiding_ it or anything. Just...

When he thinks back to their time at the fair, running on sugar and the feeling of Minhyuk's hand in his...there's the butterflies again. Even now, he can't even tell if it was the adrenaline of Minhyuk getting him on that roller coaster or the high of freedom and sunshine. All he knows is that when Minhyuk spent all that money and finally, _finally_ won that plush duck Sanha pointed at...

_"I could just kiss you right now!"_

Now he's making _himself_ embarrassed. This is not helping the situation.

They were both shocked into silence after that, but then Minhyuk got that dumb smile on his face and poked at his cheek. Sanha had never-

He didn't know how to-

So it was pushed till after the next ride. Then it was after the park closed. Then after they got home. Then after their hyungs left. And now...

Sanha can hear laughter above his head, a deep chuckle that sounds more amused than condescending. "Hey," Minhyuk says, leaning forward and using his hand to tilt the other's head back. Their eyes meet, be it upside down from Sanha's view. "Don't worry about it, seriously. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to." He reclines into the seat again, a teasing smile on his face. "You're just cute when you blush."

Sanha, again, really isn't sure what he's thinking. All he knows in that moment is that his boyfriend is a jerk and he _cannot_ let Park Minhyuk win this round.

So maybe he spins around, pulling himself onto the couch to plant a quick kiss on the side of Minhyuk's cheek before sitting right back on the floor. He can't remember for sure; that all happened in a blur. But his lips are tingling, and Minhyuk's eyes are wider than Sanha's ever seen, with a hand covering the side of his face. A pretty, pink blush inches it's way up Minhyuk's neck.

"You're right hyung." A grin spreads over Sanha's heat-ridden face, his heart racing faster than it had on the roller coaster. "You do look cute when you blush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> "He's already holding Myungjun's hand—which is all he could ask for in the last moment—but now it feels like his ribs are collapsing and _he needs more_. He breaks their touch in an instant, replacing it just as quickly with a full embrace. His arms are snaking around Myungjun's back; his head fitting tight to the space on Myungjun's shoulder. There's no visible space between them anymore, and now he can hear the shuddering breath of his boyfriend in his ear.
> 
> Now the tears fall."


End file.
